Prayer For A Miracle Part 3 The TurnAround
by jaclinhyde
Summary: House gets the option of returning to earth to help his team figure out just what killed him so that they do not suffer the same fate. But does he want Cameron to live or does he want her to spend eternity with him?


"**_I'm think I'm dying" he said, so simply that he could have been ordering a drink. _**

"**_From what? How do you know that you are terminal? There must be some treatment we could try.." Cameron trailed off when he put his finger to her lips. _**

"**_I am running out of time." _**

**Prayer For A Miracle Part 3 The Turn-Around**

"I am running out of time…" House repeated the moment and the phrase to himself from his little spot of nowhere, which they said was really somewhere in the clouds. The whiteness of the place that his soul came to rest totally encircled him and its nothingness felt like a noose around his neck.

_**Doesn't this make you happy Gregory, too be proven right? To know that all along you had the answer to what forever meant?**_

The voice seemed to mock him making him angry. But how do you deal with a supposedly supreme being?

"So this is hell then?" he asked out loud to his invisible and growingly annoying companion. Almost before the question left his lips an answer shot back.

_**No, for you this is heaven.**_

House pondered that for a moment, trying to grasp its meaning.

_**All your life you've believed that there is nothing after you die. And all your life you have pushed people away in an effort to be alone. Hell for you would have been pearly gates, overwhelming joy and long lost friends here to greet you. If that is what you had found it would have meant that you were wrong and you couldn't bear that, could you? That would have been hell.**_

_**Gregory, this is all you have ever dreamed of and the best you could hope for. Aren't you taking pleasure in your faultless reasoning?**_

"Son of a bitch" he yelled back then stopped and smiled….

"Your logic is flawed" he grinned. 'I gotcha' he thought to himself

"You told me I was 'somewhere', that this is not 'nowhere', correct?" he called out, a bit braver now.

_**Correct**_

"Then this is not what I envisioned. I didn't think there was anything after you die but all around me I can see the color white. I am having this conversation. I am holding my cane." House reveled in his astute observation, "So technically speaking I was wrong because there is obviously more to death than just dying."

_**Life is full of lessons, some you learn some you don't. How could we have taught you that you were right unless we were here to prove it to you?**_

House put his head in his hands. He was getting a headache and didn't want to chat with this….whatever it was anymore. Life was a paradox and, as it turned out so was death. His scientific mind wanted to comprehend it all but it couldn't. Death, it seems was beyond comprehension.

_**So now that we have that cleared up what's say we go over a few things; ground rules so to speak?**_

The voice around him was becoming more authoritative. He didn't want to hear anymore. He just wanted to sleep, or at least to just sit there and not think for awhile.

_**Sorry, not getting off so easy. We might have a job for you. You have come to the head of the unemployment line and your number's up Gregory.**_

House balled himself up, hugging his knees to his chest, his cane tossed to one side. After all what good would his cane do him now? Even the feel of it, the smooth solid wood was a joke…just another riddle that he didn't have the energy to solve.

_**You know what killed you Gregory. You knew it but couldn't convey it to anyone because of your infirmity. And knowing what killed you should also tell you that the diseases' onslaught won't stop with you. **_

House felt a spark inside of him. A memory came rushing back. He DID know what killed him. Something that they all had missed; something so simple and yet rare that no one even considered it.

_**Your friends are at risk Gregory. One by one they will die the same monstrous way you did unless…..**_

The voice trailed off leaving nothing but dead air in its wake.

"UNLESS WHAT?" House was on his feet now. "Don't stop there you bastard, finish it…unless WHAT?!

_**Unless you help them solve the riddle. **_

House was nearly bursting with insight. He COULD help them, he knew he could. All he had to do was point them in the right direction and let them go from there. They were smart; he taught them well.

_**Cameron would be the next to succumb**_

"Allison? No, not that…not her." He began to pace, deep in thought. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

"If Alli…Cameron died would that mean she would be here with me?"

No answer. Nothing. And yet the air was charged with what seemed like electricity. He had to decide what to do and he had to make it quick. A sudden cold wind washed over his body bringing with it a sense of urgency. He had to decide and he had to decide NOW.

_**You know what took your life Greg. Do you want to put that knowledge to use or not?**_

Allison…..him…..together for an eternity. How much time has already passed? Could they already be coming down with symptoms? How close to death was she? He had to at least see for himself.

"If you are asking me whether I want to go back, the answer is yes." He left it open-ended. He didn't commit himself….at least not yet.

_**Then you shall have what you want**_

The wind picked up and seemed to blow right through his very soul. His body felt like a spark of light, at first small then ignited into a burning flame. He felt pain for the first time since his death and for just one mere second, just the blink of an eye he wondered if he was making the right choice. The pain grew to the point where he almost cried out to make it stop…almost enough to change his mind. But his stubbornness was his ally and his longing to seer Cameron was his strength. He endeared it until he felt like he would turn to ashes right there on the spot. Then suddenly he heard what could only be described as a 'whoooosh' sound in his ears and an overpowering pulling inward of his being.

And then, just as suddenly as it had began it ended. He opened his eyes to see Cameron standing on a cliff by the ocean, falling to her knees. In that moment he knew that he would have to make the hardest decision of his life….and his death.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


End file.
